tal_the_nablyudatelfandomcom-20200215-history
Tal the Nablyudatel
Tal the Nablyudatel, The Watcher, is an ancient demonic creature dating back to the stone age; the legend around this phenomenon says that this ancient behemoth increases its power around Ammonia -A common element in urine- and dies if touched by antibacterial sprays. Tal the Nablyudatel is an immortal being, gaining his power from radiation deep within the core of the earth. Tal the Nablyudatel had a major part in Chernobyl while looking for radiation, his food. Once trapped there he gained more power in the reactor and his skin was releasing his toxic gas, which increased internal pressure and caused the Chernobyl meltdown. Tal has the ability to change his appearance, although having one true form, he has appeared as Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin, Mega Chungus and the Pufferfish. Tal achieves this by grabbing any living being and sucking their life essence, thus taking their form. It can use their powers at any time if given the opportunity to change into the creature it absorbed. Some say that when Tal first was summoned from "The Necronomicon" whereabouts on the book are unknown at this time as it has been moved constantly by The Dark Lords. Tal started his rampage inside of Chernobyl, Russia circa 1887 CE, killing many civilians in the process. We assume making eye contact with Tal starts the life-draining spell placed on him by Cthulu. One report of a 15-year-old female said she had an encounter with Tal; this is what she reported. " I walked into the fitness center at our school gym, walking back of the room. As I continue to make my way through I'm met with Its gaze just...looking at me. This completely freaked me out. I hurried along and tried to leave urgently but I still feel him staring at me...by far the scariest experience of my life." The survivor then said that Tal tried to kill her, but she managed to make a daunting escape. It is said that the flesh that binds the pages of the Necronomicon is Tal's white aged gooey flesh. Research has proven that Tal has a weakness for all gym equipment. Tal was successfully captured in 1968 in Nevada, USA inside of research and weapons site AREA 51. Officials from AREA 51 have records of him escaping well over 10 times now; he also absorbs radiation from the nukes there in captivity which exponentially expands his power and endurance over time. After his last successful escape, he went off the grid completely before he returned inside Chernobyl, Russia in 1987. The legends speak of an ancient shaman who wears an ancient gas mask with tendrils, who is immune to the gas that Tal gives off, Tal killed the shaman by sitting on him ruthlessly. There is no officially posted way to kill him but there is a possible solution, it is buried deep underground unseen for millennia; The original recipe for "mayonnaise", which is much too powerful given his white appearance. Tal has many forms including his purest form, which is that of a morbidly obese fifteen-year-old boy, he currently attends W.H Croxford High School in Alberta, Canada. IF SEEN, SHOOT ON SIGHT WITH MAYONNAISE. In 2017 Tal had attended C.W. Perry Middle School, one day whilst changing for gym Tal stripped down, completely revealing what is reported by the survivors a tiny penis. Most witnesses were turned to stone and enslaved by the Dark Lords hereafter upon seeing said tiny penis. Tal reportedly made an escape to Malaysia, soon after this, he crashed into the North Indian ocean on Malaysian flight 370 the stolen commercial airliner and returned to his slumber....